Always Here
by Rdk3
Summary: Sora and Tai are stuck in a very uncomfortable situation right when something wonderful was about to happen... Now how will they adapt to this new life? And most important, how far can they go when their feelings are tested?
1. One More Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor any of these characters...**

 **Hey everyone! This is RDK3 here... well Valentine's Day is Celebrated June 12 here in Brazil, long story short, I decided it was a good day to publish a new fic... Taiora of course...**

 **Now, about this fic... Well, it really pisses me off, when I see certain one shots with certain ends, this Prologue should tell you what one shots I'm talking about... Anyway, I just want the story to continue, and, in the meantime make the best of the situation I'm creating.**

 **So please keep reading... I'm publishing two chapters at once.**

 **Important note, anyone here, who reads my other story Brave Hearts don't fear, this is not delaying me at all...**

 **I really want to try something shorter and quicker though.**

 **On with it!**

* * *

 **One More Christmas...**

* * *

Sora ran with all her might to the park, feeling her chest as light as a feather while her stomach churned with butterflies at the thought of what she was about to do.

She felt like laughing for no reason, holding the decorated box firmly, as if it would ran away from her grasp at any second.

It was a strange feeling, being in love, but she couldn't help it.

She and Matt had a break up only a month ago, and now it was Christmas Eve and she finally took the courage to follow her heart.

Just a few meters now.

The snow was falling slowly from the sky, and he would be waiting for her in the park, she knew it. He promised and he wouldn't let her waiting. As soon as she saw him, she would give voice to her heart like never before.

She loved him.

She wanted to shout it to the heavens just for the sake of it.

As soon as she left the street Sora found herself gazing at the park that had been such a huge part of her childhood. A place of laughter and comfort for her, oh how she wished she had solved her emotions sooner.

She was sixteen, and yet, felt like she had wasted so much of her life! How could that be? Simple, she wished she had spent more of those two years with him, her best friend, but as more than just friends…

Ever since another past Christmas, he started acting strange around her and the more Sora tried to reason with him, the more he seemed to close himself. She knew it was her fault though, Tai had feelings for her, but Sora had move on from him a long time ago and found herself seeking Matt's affection… She found herself loving him and could do nothing about that.

Hurting Tai almost broke that love though, and it took two months for him to start acting normally around her again.

Sora had been glad for that…

Of course she spent a lot of time going on dates with Matt, but she had just as much time for her best friend. He was important to her, although Sora didn't realize how important until she saw him finally moving on to date other girls.

So she was with Matt and he had a girlfriend, good, they could double date and stuff like that… But then things got weird… Sora thought that she was fine with Matt until that moment, when she realized she missed Tai, as much as he should be missing her before...

She also realized that her feelings for him weren't gone as she expected.

It happened so fast ... In an instant she was happy with a boyfriend, on the other, she realized she felt jealous of Tai more than she should.

Then suddenly she wanted to be on his games again and she wanted him in her games too…

Sora tried to keep those feelings to herself at first, but in the end, she realized she was hurting Matt when her dates with him stopped being happy and go lucky to become morose and nothing but routine.

Meanwhile Tai was happy with someone else…

Something like that couldn't be any obsession ... She knew it, mainly because one month ago she found herself crying with the possibility of losing Tai Kamiya, her best friend, to another girl…

All because of her stupidity…

After that, she ended things with Matt and Tai ended up comforting both of them… Now though, it was almost a month, and Sora couldn't hold her feelings anymore… They hang out, and he simply made her feel safe… He made her feel like herself… What else could she want?

Sora hugged the box against her chest a little tighter... Did he forgive her for everything? She knew she had broken his heart at that time, and the thought that he wouldn't feel the same for her now was frightening.

He had broken up with his girlfriend too, for a few days now, but he seemed happy anyway and Sora would be able to tell if he wasn't.

She wondered if he wasn't with someone else already, but quickly she decided it was worth a shot anyway. There was no delaying this any longer… Wasn't it Tai who would often tell her to be happy? Wasn't he the one who taught her that sometimes you got to go head first, regardless of the consequences?

She had lost so much time to see really, what was right in front of her that it was hard to turn her eyes away now.

They were best friends; they spent their lives in each other's lives, comforting, laughing, crying, fighting, and worrying about each other ever since she remembered.

Sora stopped at the curb ... Her eyes scanned the front of the park, looking for a mop of hair impossible to confuse, but found nothing.

Her hopes sunk until she heard her name being called by his voice.

"Sora!"

The auburn haired turned, finding him coming from the other side of the street…

Tai looked quite good using his blue coat with yellow paws and Sora felt her heart skip a beat because of his smile... It was weird, but sometimes she thought that that smiled wasn't there for other people… Once Kari had told her that Tai had a smile that was just for her, and in that instant she believed.

As children she remembered that smile being offered to a lonely girl who wanted to play soccer... It was a source of comfort and warmth, a sign that no matter what he would be there for her.

Sora felt her hands trembling and held the box closer to her chest... She had promised that too...

 _Please Tai forgive me for rejecting you, please… Would you still love me?_

She knew it was a long shot, but she had to try, at least to let him know… It wasn't right that he would jump at her the moment she said the words, but Sora knew she had to say them… If he didn't want her, she would have to accept that too. The happiness she felt being close to him, in the end, was not more important than his own…

For Sora at least…

Taking courage, the auburn haired closed her eyes... His smile giving her comfort, she put one foot on the pavement, then another, starting to run.

She was smiling as he did so...

Then…

Slowly she saw Tai's face turn from joy to shock and Sora's mind made a quick turn thinking that he maybe knew what she wanted and was about to run away. But then she saw that Tai was not rushing from her, but towards her ...

She stopped, her eyes wide when a more intense light shone in the corner of her eye.

A loud sound nearly deafened her, but not enough to drown Tai's voice screaming her name ... Sora turned to see a tall truck coming at her, brakes squealed and she felt something even stronger pushing her back.

Sora dropped the box in fright...

Her back collided with the asphalt, driving the air from her lungs ... A dry sound like a blow registered in her mind before she grunted, opening her eyes wide…Sora gasped for air, frantically gazing at the grey sky...

Gasps and shouts suddenly brought herself back to reality...

"Tai? Tai?" She asked, panicking, her body hurt from the impact, but she didn't feel it, she was trying to move herself desperately, calling him. "Tai?!"

Her eyes finally returned to the scene... The truck had braked and she saw the driver was screaming.

She could hear people around...

 _Tai!_

A body lay in front of the truck contorted strangely with a blue coat wrapped around him, blood was running down the pavement, mixing with the snow…

An intense scream left Sora's lips when she stumbled towards him, kneeling beside the still form of her friend. She called his name, with all her strength, but her hands were shaking not daring to touch him.

Tai looked up, his lips moving as a red liquid ran by his head, dyeing his hair and the street.

"T-Tai!"

Something soft felt upon his face mixing with snowflakes, and Sora realized she was crying…

"Tai! N-no P-pl-please, Tai, please .. N-no" She whimpered, looking him in the eye ... Those chocolate brown eyes seemed to focus her for a second, then they seemed darkening. "No! Tai, no! Please ... No! Y-you c-can't, No you can't ... Please. Please. Please ..." Her voice died down, drowning into sobs… Her throat hurting but she didn't care..."No!…T-Tai!"

She kept calling his name, evoking him to get up, to come to her...

"P-ple-please..."

She whispered, pleading, holding his jacket…

A soft crimson glint rose from her chest, and as soon as it appeared it was gone…

Sora remained where she was, no caring that she was drenched in his blood, not caring about the cold in her legs, or the sudden weight upon her chest as her heart hammered into her ribcage and every sense of the world, the muttering of the people, the sirens in the distance, it all became a blur as she let out one last bawl, which echoed in fear and denial…

On the floor near a tire lay a box in pieces, cookie crumbs sprinkled the accident as a girl with hair like the sunset felt her world collapsing...

* * *

 **Quick prologue for everyone...**

 **The story takes a turn now, please read the next chapter before judging.**


	2. All You

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, probably never will... Oh the joy!**

 **So this reveals what I really want with this story...**

* * *

 **All You**

* * *

Sora Takenouchi hated the reason she was dressing up for.

She looked at herself in the mirror with a critical eye, staring at the black kimono as if it was the plague. Her hair was neatly combed, but she had decided not to wear any makeup today, it seemed stupid. After all he never cared for her looks, before… With him she was always herself, it didn't matter if there were some bags under her eyes, and her face was a lot more bony…

"You are beautiful" Her best friend spoke, making her smile. Yeap, she knew he would say that…

"Thanks Tai." Immediately she frowned though. "This is so weird."

"You feel strange, how do you think I feel?" Tai asked with a short laugh.

"Do you actually feel anything?"

"You're really asking me that?"

Sora turned to Tai. He was simply there, running his hand through his hair and looking disappointed. His clothes were still the same blue jacket, pants and shirt from that day, a blue bandana still wrapped around his forehead.

Sora walked over to him looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry… I'm not…"

"You still think you're crazy" Tai told her with a sad smile.

"Maybe" She said not wanting to dive into that, it was a scary thought, not been able to trust her own mind. "But at this point I don't know if I care" She told him sincerely and Tai shook his head in silence.

Sora looked around her room… Ever since that day she hadn't really fixed anything, mostly it was Biyomon putting her things into place, so the room was mostly clean…

"You don't have to be there you know…"

"Caring for an illusion's feelings?" Tai chuckled.

"Don't do that"

"Sorry." Tai apologized. "And I know what you're saying, but I feel responsible anyway" The brunette said gloomily. "Besides… I told you I don't really know how to get away from you…"

Sora sighed, having trouble believing him. She looked out of the window. The day was clear, with blue skies and icy winds, the snow giving everything a peaceful cover. It was almost a contradiction that she had to do this.

"You're okay?" His voice sounded pained and Sora sighed.

"I think I'll cry" She explained sadly. "And at the same time I'm afraid that I won't"

"I hate when you cry…"

"I know" She looked at him again and smiled sadly. "I'll take care of Kari for you."

"Thank you." Tai replied with a smile and licked his lips as if hesitating of saying the next part, but sheepishly doing so. "Maybe we can try to tell them?"

Sora froze at the question, her throat dry as she spoke.

"Maybe…"

Tai groaned.

"Sora what do I have to do for you to believe me?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to another uncomfortable that she could feel him looking at her, if he was just a vision he surely felt real to her. She was about to answer, when suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"Sora, we are leaving" Her mother was calling.

Glad for the interruption, she quickly opened the door and Tai followed her outside.

At first sight Sora was immediately caught in hug from her mother, surprised for just a moment before returning the hug. Over her mother's shoulder, she could see Tai smiling at her, before she closed her eyes, taking in the comfort.

"I'm fine mom" Sora tried to tell her.

"It's okay sweet, but if you need anything, you know I'm here right?" Sora nodded, knowing her mom would worry no matter what. The Takenouchi women then left the house, their black kimonos standing out in the landscape as they walked. Sora saw her father waving from the car, dressed just like them and together they set out.

Biyomon was already in the car when Sora got in, she smiled at her partner and Biyomon took her hand in her wing, imagining she needed some comfort. Just like with her mom, Sora was glad for it.

Then the girl looked beyond her Digimon to Tai, sitting and looking out the opposite window. Even if she was crazy she liked the idea that she could see him, even if it wasn't real... It made her feel good... Even if was wrong...

Suddenly Tai turned to her, she thought he was sad, but then he broke into a grin, which warmed her heart for some reason. For an illusion he sure made her feel a lot, even if she felt guilty, like she was betraying the real Tai.

Tai saw Sora smile back at him and sighed, turning to look out the window again.

Odaiba went past by him, with buildings and familiar places. Parks and such were full of people and more were by the sidewalks, moving on with their lives.

He envied those people, how could they smile when so many important things were happening? Like his death and the sadness around him…

Returning his gaze into the car, he saw that Sora was now looking out the window too, the silence around was so thick Tai felt like he could grab it and toss it out.

Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi looked forward with locked eyes, while Biyomon only had eyes for Sora. Tai sighed wondering how Agumon was now. Think of his partner made him as sad as when he thought about the rest of his family, after all, Agumon was part of the family.

Seeking a new distraction his gaze went to her again. Sora was so beautiful. He could spend days looking at her. Her hair was waving as the open window blew wind at her face, her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful smile on her lips.

How much he wanted her to believe him...

Tai was mesmerized by the scene, so much he didn't noticed the car stopping until Sora looked at him startled, caught his stare no doubt. Tai quickly took interest in the temple.

Soon he was in front of the place, walking in together and a small group of people.

Tai recognized his grandparents, Kari, his mother and his father immediately.

The digidestined were all there too, with their own parents.

Sora ran to them, earning a hug from Matt, Joe and Izzy. Mimi was more straight forward throwing herself at her friend, in tears. Tai looked at his sister, she was not crying, but Tai could clearly see that her eyes were red. TK and Davis were both suspiciously close to her.

Tai narrowed his eyes, but soon found something else to worry about.

To the right were the digimon, each one of them with black belts around their arms. Tai's eyes fell on Agumon, who had his head down, while the others tried to talk to him, but failed.

He gulped when Sora walked there and shared a few words with Agumon, and the small digimon looked up and nodded with a small smile.

Before long, they were all called in.

Tai followed them a little behind, his eyes on his digimon.

Agumon stopped short however. Tai's eyes widened for a moment as his partner seemed to look directly at him, but after a moment the orange dinosaur shook his head and followed the others.

Tai stood there for a moment watching Agumon, not sure if he should feel hopeful or disappointed.

Sora was surprised when Mrs. Kamiya called her to sit in the front with the family members.

This touched her heart and she let some tears fall as she looked at the altar.

In front of a picture they had some personal items casually decorating the scene.

A pair of goggles, a digivice, a star decorated shirt, a monocle, a black wristband and finally a carved necklace that had been a gift. Above objects there was also six coins and above this the picture of her best friend, with a lopsided grin on his face.

Sora felt Kari weeping beside her and unconsciously hugged the girl. Her eyes went to Tai who stood somewhat confused in front of the tomb, his smile was a grateful one, but that only made her guilty worse.

To be honest Sora didn't remember much of that day, she remembered screaming, but not much else.

Later they told her she had gone into shock, and that when the doctor gave the news, she almost jumped at him… Matt and Joe were the ones that held her back. She had passed out then and later found herself in a hospital bench, with her mother before her, speaking things she didn't want understand.

What followed were days of her crying and staying in her room. Biyomon, her mother, the chosen, none of them could make her get out, until he showed up.

In one moment she was desperate, and then he appeared in front of her… Sora thought she was going insane. When this Tai was sad, she still had the urge to comfort him, and when he spoke, he was her best friend… Still she hesitated to believe it, maybe because it was too surreal.

But we had our share of amazing stuff, right? So why not this?

Because he was dead... It was impossible for something like that to happen...

Sora brushed those thoughts away and went back to comfort Kari.

When the time came, Sora got up, right after the Kamiyas, and lit up an incense stick, placing it in the bowl. She bowed her head to the picture, and went back to her place…

Everyone followed suit.

Prayers were held, mantras spoke, and finally they would be up for the vigil.

Later that night, Sora sat a little away from everyone because she couldn't talk where someone would see her... She looked at her friend again... There it was, that feeling when she saw him disturbed, like something was wrong, was her mind so stupid, that it was making up a sad boy for her to comfort?

Yet there was the feeling that dragged her to him...

Like her best friend was right there... _Don't go there Takenouchi, it won't end well..._

"How are you doing?" She asked him anyway.

"I should be the one to ask you that" He said.

"No you should not"

"Yes I should"

"No"

"Yes" Sora stopped when she saw his smirk. "Damn it Tai"

"Sora, come on, you should not look so down, you don't even believe me when I say that I'm real, and don't try to deny it, I can see it in your eyes" He said…

"Okay fine, but still… If there's a possibility Tai that you are actually here, then you will soon be seeing them burning your body."

"So what?" Tai spoke nonchalantly.

"Aren't you…"

"Sora.." Tai's voice was very low now and he smiled sadly at her. "I'm dead, I really can't bring myself to care… I'm just worried about them" The pointed his family and Agumon "And about you too…"

"You don't need to worry about me"

"Really, what about the state I found you in?"

Sora looked away as he said that, angry that he mentioned anything, Tai must have detected her mood, because he grunted.

"I gonna take a look around" Tai said, his feet never touched the ground as Sora saw him vanishing through a wall.

She watched the rest of the vigil…

Now there were only the chosen's families around. Everyone with a somber look on their faces, Biyomon was close to Agumon the whole time, which made Sora smile. Although TK and Kari were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey" Sora looked up, and found Matt staring at her, she stared back in silence. "How are you holding up?"

 _My best friend is a ghost or I'm insane…_ She thought.

"I'm fine Matt, and you?" She asked in a caring way, she knew he was taking this hard too. He could try to hide it, but everyone could see it.

"I'm Okay."

"You don't have to lie to me"

He shrugged.

"He was my friend, everyone is feeling down…" The blonde frowned, biting his lips as he seemed to think deeply about something. His blue eyes suddenly found hers in a worried stare "But you loved him didn't you?"

"What?" Sora gulped.

"Come on Sora, I know why we broke up. I'm really sorry" He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I guess I'm trying to tell you can count on any of us if you need"

"Matt I'm fine really…"

"No you're not Sora, you act like that, but you must be destroyed inside, you don't have to lie to me either. Have you looked at yourself? Are you eating?"

Sora took a deep breath. She had cried earlier with Yukko and Susumo, she had cried with Kari… But now she didn't feel like it… She was worried what people might think, but if Matt was any indication, they thought she was hiding her emotions… Her past breakdown was probably not of any help.

Truth was that no matter how much she tried, Tai's body was hidden from view, and mostly she saw him close by, smiling at her, encouraging her the whole day, and she couldn't bring herself to feel sad, except for everyone else...

"Matt…" She started, thinking of something to say when…

"Sora!" She heard and turned around. Tai was coming to her, a panicked expression on his face, hands motioning madly. "Sora please hurry! It's an emergency!"

Sora was about to speak, when she remembered Matt who was looking at her strangely. _Right Ghost or Crazy…_

"Huh… Sorry Matt… I got to… I got to go the bathroom!" She exclaimed, running after Tai without a second thought. Matt stood there frowning at her.

"Come on Sora, faster!"

"I'm running on a Kimono you idiot!" She yelled pulling at her clothes, wooden shoes tapping at the floor.

"So what? You have to stop them!"

"Stop who?" She finally asked as they arrived at a hallway with no one around.

"Them! They are going to do it, you have to punch him away! Quickly…"

"Tai…"

"Right here…" Tai went through a door, and Sora stopped catching her breath.

She glanced at the door, getting ready for pretty much anything dangerous and opened it stopping in her tracks. She couldn't help but gasp at the scene.

Immediately TK and Kari jumped away from each other, their faces blushing deeply.

"Sora!" They screamed in unison…

"Come on Sora, punch TK for me… quick! Kick his ass!" Tai was saying, floating angrily behind the boy. His face was a grimace, shooting lasers at TK's back until he saw that she was still at the door and raised his arms exasperation. "Sora come on!"

The auburn haired, red eyes digidestined stared at the scene for just a second, before she burst into laughter. She couldn't help it, the two oblivious blushing teens, and her angry best friend uselessly shaking a fist at TK... She had to hold her belly to stop…

"Sora… Are you okay?" She heard Kari asking carefully.

"Sora this is serious!"

"I know… I'm sorry!" Sora tried to say, she saw the confusing looks she was earning from two in front of her, and finally manage to control herself little. Before she could say anything though her eyes widened as a realization hit her hard, there was a lump in her throat suddenly, but she managed to swallow it. Glancing back at the situation at hand she motioned at the teens. "So you two…"

"I-I'm sorry… Kari and I… We" TK stuttered.

"Who kissed who?" Sora asked, ignoring Tai's sudden outburst behind her. The two looked at each other and TK looked away a little ashamed.

"I did…" Kari said.

"She what?!" Tai screamed.

Sora gazed at the two in wonder, she understood Kari perfectly, she herself had a hard time seeking something to make her feel better. The source of it was floating annoyingly around her right now… Sora shot Tai a discreet glare and went to Kari…

"It's okay you two, this isn't easy" She told both of them. "If you like each other it's good that you can find comfort in one another, but just as long as you control yourselves."

"Sora, I-I would never do that…I-I w-would never take advantage of Kari" TK stammered nervously. Kari was blushing madly now and Tai could only snort at that.

Sora smiled at them.

"Good, now I'm leaving you guys here…And don't worry, I'm not telling"

"Thank you Sora" Kari spoke.

Imagining they needed to talk a little, Sora left them, closing the door behind her.

She ran before Tai could say anything, but she felt his presence seeking her out anyway, it didn't matter, her chest felt light as a feather and the butterflies were back… She couldn't do this in the hallway though, her eyes were tearing up fast.

Finally she found an empty room where she entered and closed the door, leaning against the wall, panting from her run.

Tai came in right away.

"Sora! How could you leave them in there! You have to pound TK to the ground and, and…" He finally looked at her. "Why are you smiling?"

"Tai, please tell me... I couldn't know that Kari and TK were kissing right?" She pleaded.

"Of course not Sora, I was taking a look around when I saw them and..." He trailed off as Sora bent down. He thought she was going to cry when her eyes watered, but instead she kept smiling. "Sora?"

"I'm so happy…" She said. "I shouldn't be happy, we're a having a funeral but... I-I think that you are you" She spoke softly.

"Of course, that's what I've been telling you all along." Sora choked a bit, a few tears falling from her eyes, now that she let them go. "Sora?"

"I-I sorry… B-but, the way y-you l-looked in there… E-even if I was crazy h-how could I know what TK and Kari were doing? Even so I-I felt... Wrong until I-I saw you in there a-acting a-all…" She stammered, although her lips were smiling.

"All what?"

"All you" She said interrupted by a sound that a chuckle and a sob. "All Tai..."

"Sora…"

She sniffled and laughed again, really close to him.

Tai was stunned for a second, looking at her crimson eyes now he didn't see any doubt…

Soon he broke into a grin himself.

* * *

 **Yeap, that's the story guys...**

 **One thing everyone should know, is that I don't have an ending for this story, I making it up as I go, so any suggestions are welcome.**

 **The idea, is that I really want to have a comedy out of this, you know explore situations to the limit and etc... XD**

 **Anyway, hope you guys had fun... The chapters on this story are very short, so who knows, I update this on a whim, when Brave Hearts get too dense, or I hit a writer's block or something...**

 **See ya!**


	3. Testing, One, Two, Three

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own as much as Jon Snow knows!**

 **Thanks for all the counsel given about this story to all of you! XD**

* * *

 **Testing, One, Two, Three...**

* * *

Sora bit the pencil she was holding, staring intensely at the writings she had done, as if she could come up with a new idea as simple as that. It was no good, the bunch of facts and notes from the internet were still as nonsensical as they could be.

Lowering the notepad to her bed she let out a sigh, resting her head against the wall. She looked at the clock beside the bed briefly, it was morning and almost time to go to school.

Deciding that he wouldn't return so soon, she stood up, adjusted her new uniform and looked at herself in the mirror, deciding that the light blue color was actually winning her over as time passed, it was the color of High school, but still it took some time getting used to it.

After that she brushed her hair briefly, adjusting it behind her ear before frowning feeling something amiss or maybe lacking. Looking away, the auburn haired opened the drawer and gazed at the hairclip amongst her accessories.

Sora blinked, stopped, and then frowned wondering if she should use it.

It was nothing after all, a mere plastic clip, a gift from a childhood she barely remembered now. Sure all the precious moments were there, the Digital World, her soccer matches, her moments with her friends, those she would never forget, but the feeling of being a child, that one she felt slipping away as more and more of the world revealed itself to her.

It was not just a case of fighting monsters, or fighting for their lives. It was the fact that suddenly they would have jobs, they would face the world, they were growing up… Plus her best friend died in front of her.

So it was not surprising that she felt nothing like the child she once was and like that she stared. That clip had no value at all, but to her it was something. It was the child she didn't felt like anymore, the feeling that everything would be okay… It meant something for her and only her.

If she did use it though, Tai would ask about it, and she was not sure she wanted him to ask ... She was not even sure if he would notice.

"I'm back!"

Speaking of the devil, there he was appearing through the wall with a satisfied grin on his face. Sora closed the drawer in a rush, regardless of the noise, and turned around.

"How was it?" She asked, before he could say anything else. Picking up the notepad, she held the pencil and waited.

"Well, I got to reach the end of the block, then, I started to feel very weak." He said with his hands behind his head, floating in the middle of her room like he was in a swimming pool

"Weak? What do you mean?"

"Hard to say I felt like floating away, but more like…" He pursed his lips thinking. "Like when you get dizzy after playing in a swivel chair" Sora frowned. "Don't act like you never did that in that chair of yours" He said when she raised an eyebrow all serious like, his hand pointing to her desk chair.

"I didn't say anything Tai."

"But you were thinking it" He accused. Sora sighed and wrote down on her notebook. She did think it was kind of silly, but sometimes it was for the better to ignore her best friend/crush/ghost.

"So the distance that you can move away is at least two hundred meters, I think ..." She noted, biting her lip. She looked at Tai and back to the notebook. "So what do we know so far is that you can fly; Walk through walls; Screw up with the TV signal; Only I can see or talk to you and you can't move anything around"

"I can move things around"

"You tried to…"

"I know that I can"

"Those feather's didn't even bulge"

"Not in the mood Sor"

"Then don't start it." She nagged, glaring at him. "If you don't wanna hear it, than stop bringing it up, you're as stubborn as ever"

"I can't wait to show you" He said pouting.

"Whatever"

Lately Tai had become frustrated having to just watch everything happening around him, so he start trying to move things around only get even more frustrated. Sora was rather tired of having him trying to punch away cups and plates around the house, even if it was kind of funny.

"And you can only get two hundred meters away from me for some reason"

"I also don't eat, sleep or go to the bathroom" Tai numbered on his fingers, somewhat annoyed.

"That it's kind of included on the being a ghost package" Sora reminded, just a little sorry. "Are you sure you don't have any unfinished business?"

"We already talked about it Sora, I can't think of anything unresolved in my life" He said, and Sora saw how he looked away from her. He could be just mad at her for arguing, or maybe he was hiding something.

"Come on Tai" she said. "Ghosts, spirits or whatever, they don't appear only to take care of people in mourning"

"And how do you know?"

"If that was the case, I think there would be a lot of chaos out there. People die every day right?" She asked, both for him and for herself.

Sora didn't want to get on his bad side, but she wanted to help her friend even if it meant he would go away. Again… That is what happens to ghost after all, and she wasn't naïve, she just wasn't sure of how she would be after that. Part of her wanted there to be a big reason for Tai to be with her, but the truth was that to know the reason was something she wanted and feared just as much.

"We should talk to Izzy about it."

"We can try" She cave in, it had been some time since the funeral and classes were in full swing. Sora didn't want to bring this problem to anyone anytime soon. Although at the pace she and Tai were going about figuring stuff out there would be no delaying it any further.

Sora was still afraid of being labeled crazy, but she would have to convince the other chosen at some point.

The only way she could see that happening was if Tai told her something about them that only he knew, and even that would be a long shot. She was about to ask if Tai had any ideas when there was a knock at the door.

"Sora you'll be late for class"

"I'll be right up mom" She answered automatically, before looking at Tai. He smirked.

"I'll walk with you"

"As if you had a choice, although it's more like floating now"

"So I'm like your balloon?" He laughed. "Well here I'm Sora, your own Tai balloon, the most handsome and awesome of all"

"And the most talkative" She took her things from her desk and looked back at him. "Just promise not to bother me during classes"

"What?" Tai said dramatically outraged, his head lowered back "Like I would do that, you wrong me Sora."

Sora smirked, grabbed her purse, and left the room just in time to see Biyomon leaving the bathroom. She waited a few seconds to embrace her Digimon and proceeded to put her shoes on.

"Sora are you sure that ..."

"I'm fine Biy, Don't worry about me" She said as her mother watched from the kitchen. "It's going to be okay, I mean it"

"Okay Sora" Her mother said nodding as she walked out of the door.

She and Tai made their way to school much as they did since their younger years, except that his feet didn't touch the floor, and she was careful to be discreet when talking to him. Her steps were slow and not in a hurry as she stepped by strangers, people going to work or teenagers going to school.

Along the way her only thoughts were about her more recent internet researches. The supernatural had no lack of people talking about it in the web.

Tai didn't want to take vengeance at anyone; he was not particularly suited to haunt any houses. He saw no light or anything of the like so that meant they were in a dead end… Why ghosts couldn't receive some orientation about what to do, was beyond her. Tai sure could use some "How to be dead 101"

She stopped at a traffic signal and blinked. The cars passed by slowly as the crowd waited. She saw some people actually running before the signal could open, and then there was nothing before her, but a silent sight of an accident.

Guilty sat down on her, as she looked at the ground. Sora took deep breathes but nothing seemed ok then. The girl was so absorbed she barely saw the signal opening and the people leaving her alone on the corner. She glanced at Tai, gaining comfort on his ethereal presence, before keeping on her path.

"Hey Sora?" Tai asked suddenly, and she nodded so he knew she was listening. "You know, I was wondering what did you want to talk about that day"

"How so?" She silently asked.

"You know, you called me in a rush, like you needed me for something important. I was remembering it just now"

It was then that she knew, he must be remembering that day as well, but for him it was such a different part. At that moment Sora didn't know what to do, he never saw the cookies, so there was no way he know about her intentions.

And yet she never knew how to bring that up. What? Just tell him that she was in love with him? Could that do any good? The thought had crossed her mind a lot of times before, but there never seemed to be a good time, and it never seemed like a good idea either.

What good it would do to remind them of what they lost? It was lost right? Looking at Tai again she saw he was not pressuring her, only having an eyebrow raised in absorbed confusion.

Sora couldn't help but smile at him, maybe he deserved to know, she certainly would like to know if the situation was reversed, but would it do any good or would it hurt? Maybe she needed to think about this…

"I'll tell you after class" she whispered. "I-I promise"

Tai smiled and they went on their way, slowly being left alone. Sora walked away from the other students, by the other side of the street, and suddenly they could talk freely.

"This is so weird" Sora spoke as the sight of the school got closer and closer.

"Are you really saying that to me?" He asked, smiling, he lazily followed her, like a talking balloon smirking at her. "You know how hard it is to look for something to do?"

"You could watch the class"

"Oh come on Sora, is not like I need it" He said, and that let her sad for some reason, but she did the best to mask as they arrived in a secluded corner and Tai asked. "Matt will be waiting for you right?"

"Yeah" She said before taking a few steps forward, finally climbing the stairs to enter the school.

Sora was still kind of nervous, but then Tai started to move around. She lost him a few times, before seeing him floating around students trying to smack their heads and push their books away. His hand though was stubbornly moving past everyone.

Sora sighed, smiling to herself.

* * *

He wasn't thrilled to be like this. Hell what he wouldn't give to taste a burger or just simply have people acknowledging his presence. Thanks heavens for Sora, although his situation seemed to never stop her nagging, but he didn't mind really, at least it was sign she was okay and not sinking into some kind o grief striking depression like when he found her.

Right now he stood beside her as she talked to Matt in the hallway. His friend didn't seem so good, but not so bad either.

"You haven't been answering you emails and well, I haven't seeing you in some time now"

"I know Matt, I'm sorry. I've been really busy lately."

"I told they would get suspicious." Tai said, but she ignored him.

"How are you doing anyway?" He was asking Sora, and watched her carefully.

"I'm fine really you know…" She bit her lips, looking at him and back to the blonde. "It's kind of stupid, but I'm getting better. It's just hard you know?"  
"I know" Matt answered with a hand upon her shoulder, he smiled kindly. "I kind of thought he would always be around, you know? He was my best friend"

Tai smiled, touched to hear that.

"Yeah" Sora agreed, she smiled at him but kept herself cool.

"Sure he was an idiot most of the time, but that was just like him"

"Most of the time?" Tai frowned at that, he looked at Sora as his two friends laughed about it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean"

"So, up to classes?" Matt said, walking down the hallway, Sora followed with Tai close behind.

"Yeah let's get going" Sora said taking her books inside.

Matt and her started to chat then covering what was happening around their lives.

"I think TK is hiding something from me" Matt commented at some point.

"Really?" Sora asked oblivious. "I wondered what it is"

"A grave crime" Tai interrupted.

"By the way Sora, everyone is thinking of a getting together soon, would you be interest?"

"A get together?" Soras asked, as Tai suddenly got interested himself.

"Yeah, you know, the last time everyone meet was at the funeral so… Even Joe already agreed to come. We would watch some movies and stuff, what do you think?"

Tai waited or her answer almost as much as Matt. Sora found awkward she had two boys looking at her suddenly, both encouraging her somehow.

"Yeah of course" She said with a sigh. "Why not"

"Good" Matt said happily while Tai gave her a thumbs up.

Later at class he stood by the window, not even listening to what the teacher was saying. Looking around he could see everyone one else, paying attention, Sora was copying notes with a focused look, biting her lip as she did so. She wasn't a genius bookworm geek like Izzy, but she sure worked hard on her studies.

Next to her Matt was scribing something. He floated over there e looked over his friend's shoulder seeing a couple of lyrics he was trying to write….

Well that was interesting; he said reading the lyrics then is eyes widened. He was writing something about a girl… The lyrics described hair of fire, and eyes and ruby… Tai started to have a suspicion of where this was going, when Matt looked up and gazed at Sora, as if to confirm his suspicious.

Oh boy…

"Attention everyone" Suddenly the class turned to the teacher, her stern look making everyone, but a certain ghost, sweat a little.

* * *

"I can't believe this" Sora groaned as she stared at the questions, the multiple choice seemed simple enough, but to her annoyance she had no idea what any of it meant. "I'm so fucked."

"What is the matter?" Tai asked looking down at her test; Around them the whole room was silent as everyone took care to answer the test the teacher had just given them.

"I don't know any of this" She whispered back, gritting her teeth. She looks again at the first question, pressed her pen in option A, and then stopped, dropping the pen again.

"Why not?"

"Because…" She gritted her teeth now. "Because we had a more important matter, remember?"

"Riiiight" Tai said.

Sora lowered her forehead at the table, frustrated that she had at least a dozen recipes of exorcism, at least half of it involving salt and goats, but not one notion of trigonometry to offer. She could even describe some ten levels of ghostness some American guy posted on the internet, still remembering how much fun she had comparing Tai to a level one…

"Sorry I guess?" Sora turned to the side to look at him, and smiled telling him it was all right, when suddenly he perked up. "I have an idea"

She frowned and he turned around, going towards the teacher. Sora watched him looking at her table for some time, and then grinned like he had found a box of candy.

When he came back, he pointed straight at option B on the test.

"That one is right"

"Huh?" Sora said a little too loud, she saw the girl in front glaring and mouthed a sorry, before turning her own glare at Tai. "That is cheating Tai."

She hissed as quietly as possible.

"Of course not Sora" She kept frowning and he sighed, before pointing at the teacher. "OK look at things like this, she cheated first giving a surprise test. It's stupid and you know it… Besides, if it wasn't for me you would know all that stuff no problem"

Sora bit her lip.

"I would feel bad afterwards"

"I would feel worst if I got bombed" Tai said nonchalantly. "Besides, who is going know?"

"I will"

Tai groaned.

"Sora, come on!" He pleaded. "Look think of me as a resource ok, you're using your resources, its nothing bad! Beside, you can't be all good two shoes all the time" He grinned now, passing in front of her. "You want to do it Sora, I know that look"

The worst part is that she was seriously considering it. She didn't like the idea of bombing a test, even if she had an lame excuse, grieving and all that… Sora bit her lips, with a familiar sensation of comfort for breakng rules. Tai was using that grin that always got her into trouble when they were little. It was the look he gave her to steal candy from the kitchen, the look to play soccer in the rain, and the look to distract a teacher so she could go to the Digital World.

Silently she mockingly glared at his frame before marking option B…

Stupid Tai.

* * *

 **Another chapter for this story, Was feeling in the mood for it. I hope everyone likes! Thanks for every review, and yes, still accepting sugestions here!**

 **Let's see where this goes!**


	4. New Fears

**Disclaimer: Mine? Just the idea for the plot...**

 **Thanks to Vigatus (soon I think) PillsburryDB11 ( that's what I wanted! Glad you were surprised!) and PhantomDark ( you bet! Agumon is in the next chapter) for the reviews!**

 **This is a slow chapter, and we get some of Tai's insights.**

* * *

 **New Fears**

* * *

"I can't believe you made me do that"

"You're welcome"

"Jerk" She was angry ever since they left the classroom, but he knew her too well to be worried about it. Yes she was pouting, and yes she was kind of glaring around the empty hallway, but still, the fact she was talking back meant it was okay. So he chuckled.

"Oh Tai" He said letting his voice up a notch. "Thank you so much for giving me a perfect score, I'm so thankful…" He laughed at his poor imitation, but she simply crossed her arms.

"So now I sound like a gutted cat Tai?"

"I thought I was doing a good job"

Sora shook her head walking around a corner, as the students started to crowd the space "Nobody deserves thanks for getting someone into cheating Tai" She whispered angrily. "There are people there that actually studied for this, they actually deserve a good grade, I don't"

"To me you do, more than them" He told her confidently, flashing her his lopsided grin, to which she groaned, resting her head against the wall.

"And why is that mop hair?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Tai knew where this was going, and he was good at it. "You're awesome Sora come on! After all those time you covered for my messes, you take care of your friends, your family and… You actually saved the world, more than once"

She started to grin and soon the grin turned into a chuckled, her crimsons eyes glancing away from him. "Jerk"

"At your service" Tai floated ahead of her, hands behind his back. One of the few advantages of being a ghost was that he didn't need to look where he was going. "Besides I bet you love the idea of getting a perfect score Takenouchi."

"Not perfect, I marked one wrong so the teacher wouldn't be suspicious" She explained, and he could see her cheeks were the same color as her hair now.

"Still, almost perfect, I bet it feels great"

She grinned a little more at that. "You bet because you never got close to almost perfect"

"I would if I had a best bud ghost friend"

She shook her head again at that, and Tai flanked her silently as they reached the cafeteria and Sora went to meet their friends. Since she also took care to be one of the last ones to finish she was also the last to get there.

Sora was getting her food, and Tai simply went to the table, where he floated above his friends, watching them from above as a silent protector. A silent protector that couldn't help but float close to Mimi and silently see watch she would look like with a finger in her nose. Izzy could do with some finger horns, and Matt needed a moustache.

He looked at Sora to see what she thought of it, and was happy to find she was holding her laughter, until she got close to the table.

"Sora? What is so funny?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, Sora, What is so funny?" Tai followed with a finger on the boy's nose and another in his ear.

"Nothing just…" She sat down. "Thinking of an old joke, I should stop doing that"

She shot Tai a pointed look and he stopped, shrugging with a lazy smile. He couldn't help himself though, it still felt weird to be close to them and not being able to be talked to.

Sure he could speak to Sora on occasion, but still, more and more he realized he was not cut for a life of watching around, even not being able to change channels on the TV was agony on its own.

And of course there were the nights. When everyone was sleeping and he couldn't. Tai still had no idea how it worked, he sure felt tired more than not, and sometime he caught himself closing his eyes in hopes of finding a sweet restful dream lurking in his mind, only to find he got more tired than before. In the end all that he could was find distractions.

He would watch Sora's neighbors sometimes. At first he found entertaining to watch their lives one by one, fly through the whole building to see what was happening, but ever since he floated into and old couple who seemed to love each other very much, he was being more careful. There was only so much trauma he could take after all. He found out a woman who was jealous of Mrs. Takenouchi and her flowers, and a well humored family that traded jokes at every dinner. There was one neighbor who liked to watch movies into the night, and sometimes Tai would mess with the TV and get some laughs, but mostly he would fly around.

If there was one thing he could be thankful for was the flight.

He would sometimes fly down, like taking a dive, and feel the slightest cold in his guts, and that was as sweet as feeling full after a meal, or something else…

Then came the heights…

The first time he tried that, he had been terrified of been blown away by some very unfriendly wind. He had also being terrified of seeing the building getting smaller and smaller. To float close to the ground was one thing, but to be closer to the clouds was totally different. Even being dead he was afraid to lose his ground, to maybe get lost in space or get sucked into and airplane's engines until he finally had to stop once he started to feel weak… That was the first time he realized he couldn't be away from Sora.

Still, despite his cartoonish fears, the sight was totally worth it… He was above the city then, watching the lights shining amongst the shadows, like a sea of stars covering the horizon. For the first time since the Digital World he realized how small he actually was and how beautiful everything is once you take a step back to enjoy it. That first time he spent the whole night up there, until he missed her and went back to his favorite thing to do while he was waiting for the sun.

"It was awful, I couldn't remember half of that stuff" Matt was telling everyone, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well, it's expected we get some surprise tests once in a while, otherwise they can never know what we actually learned" Izzy told the older boy, and Tai smiled down at his friend. After so long he seemed to be okay, and he seemed to be getting some sleep too which was good. "Consider it something that will help in our education, even it is a very dated form of evaluation."

"I think they are all boring" Mimi told him. "I should be spending time concentrating on my future career."

"As what?" Matt asked the cheerful girl.

"I'm not sure yet, but is going to be awesome and amazing and on TV!"

Everyone chuckled at that, and Tai shook his head, glancing at Sora.

"Has any of you know what you're going to be?" She asked the group, met by a short silence.

"Well, I'm helping with a company from a friend of mine, just some side work though." Izzy explained fidgeting with his chopsticks. "Other than the Digital World tough I can't find anything else that interests me"

"I'm sure you'll find something, you're like the smartest of all of us!" Mimi told the boy who looked away, and Tai saw he was smiling. "What about you Matt?"

"What of it?"

"Do you have any plans for the future?" Sora insisted, and Matt frowned.

"None at all"

"Wait, not even your music?" Izzy seemed surprised, but Tai knew better. He floated down to look Matt in the face and saw the same expression he remembered.

"I don't really know if music is a life Izzy, I love it, don't get me wrong, but I just don't know if that is what I'm going to do for the rest of my life"

"I know the feeling" Sora said with a smile. "I love to make Ikebana with my mom, and I love Tennis too but I don't see myself doing it for a living"

Matt offered her a grateful smile and Sora chuckled. Tai watched it with a sad smile, wanting nothing more than to take part in the exchange.

"So you guys are saying I'm the only one here with a plan?" Mimi asked around the befuddled friends, Tai rolled his eyes, Sora chuckled and Matt frowned.

"What plan? You just said you have no idea yourself"

"I have an idea, of doing something awesome"

"Really though the only one of us who knows what he wants to do is Joe" Izzy put in, and Tai nodded remembering the older boy with his nose buried in books every summer.

"And Tai" Mimi remembered, and the table got silent. Tai saw everyone looking at Sora all of the sudden but her eyes went to him now, floating above them. He winked at her and saw how she wasn't able to hold a grin from her face.

"He wanted to play soccer" Matt remembered.

"No" He heard Sora saying, her eyes never left him, and Tai felt his body getting lighter if that was possible. "He never knew just like us, but he wanted to be the best in whatever he did"

He couldn't help but offer her two thumbs up and lopsided grin. It was true… He loved soccer dearly all his life, but when it came to the future his only certainty was doing the best he could in whatever he did… Being a big brother, a friend, a leader or even…

"That sounds like him" Izzy agreed, before sighing. "By the way, you know how Kari is holding up?"

"She was fine the last I checked" Sora told them, indeed she was fine, but Tai still couldn't help but feel out of place whenever Sora visited his home. He never even entered, afraid of what he might see or feel…

"Doesn't she have a shift today?" Mimi remembered.

"The new guys do" Matt said.

"It should be nothing but a herd of Monochromon going nuts" Izzy remembered. "They destroyed a feel villages so they might be busy lending a hand"

"What made the monochromon do that?" Matt asked at him.

"I don't know yet, but Yolei would be getting data for me. It shouldn't be anything serious tough"

"I think we should help after school" Mimi thoughtfully said.

"I'm up for it" Sora said quick enough, than she looked at Tai and back at the table. "I might be a little late though."

"Good enough."

"I have band practice" Matt quickly explained, and Izzy agreed with an apologetically look, since he also would be busy.

"So I guess it's girl time then" Mimi said sounding happier then she should as the boys sweat dropped. Tai chuckled.

"Not so much" He observed talking for the first time, glanzing slightly at Sora. "You know I always wondered what you and Mimi would talk about when you are alone" He said beside the girl, who ignored him.

"I'll meet you there"

Outside, the first thing she did was look at him.

"You'll leave us alone" She said with finality.

"I honestly don't know how I can do that Sora" He spoke. "I mean is not like I can be away from you remember, and I honestly don't know how this distance thing will work in the Digital World…" He frowned. "I mean can I even go to the digital world?"

"We'll find out"

"But what if…" Her giggle stopped him dead in his tracks, and he frowned at his friend. Was she mocking him? "What is so funny?"

"Nothing is just… You seemed worried there Tai" She advanced in her stride, entering the field in the park outside the school. The place was a little crowded from students out of class, and she found a lonely tree where she could sit by the shade.

He floated after her, his frame barely visible where the sunlight was strongest, by the shade though it almost seemed like he was alive as he crossed his legs in front her… Almost…

"Aren't you worried?"

"Definitely" She confessed with a resigned smile, Tai pouted at that. "But is not like we can run from it, we would have to try eventually"

"Yeah I know"

"You're scared?" Her question took him by surprise, and Tai gulped a little bit. He didn't want her to think he was a coward, however being a ghost didn't let him without fears, merely they were replaced.

And far from worries about airplanes and engines, the serious ones he felt deeps in whatever was his heart these days.

Where before he was afraid to fall, now he was afraid of what else might be there, what force, what kind of energy kept him floating. If he was afraid to get hurt, now he was afraid of disappearing, he was afraid of where he would go from here and, most of all, he was afraid of leaving her alone. Perhaps because if she was alone she might fall into that faint shadow he had found, shivering, suffering and unliving. So Tai couldn't help but wonder, and the questions were one scarier than the other.

As he thought on all that, she was still waiting for him to say something. Finally he decided to avoid the issue and grinned lopsided.

"Just of what I will hear from you and Meems" Her eyes narrowed and he snickered. "Does she talk to you about boys and clothes? I bet she does, I wonder if…"

"I wonder if I could blow you away with a fan"

"I stood in front of one two days ago and it did nothing" He smirked, she glared crossing her arms.

"Maybe you're lying so I don't try it, making that monk pose there, you can always trick somebody into thinking you know stuff." He pouted.

"Maybe I do" He knew that if he kept going she would have to give p eventually. This Tai knew, he could always beat her if he was stubborn enough. Sora however smirked at him.

"Well, good thing you'll give us some privacy right?"

Now he was confused. "What?"

"That is right, you're leaving Mimi and I alone to talk, as soon as we cross to the Digital World, and we're going, I don't care what you say. You own me for cheating on that test"

"That was me helping you"

"Not it wasn't you big knucklehead, I already explained it to you" He stuck his tongue out at her, but that only served to make her laugh lightly. "Besides if you don't do as I say, then I won't tell you what I wanted to tell you that Christmas"

He perked up at that, for months now he had been curious about it, ever since he started to remember the accident and think back about her. He was very curious, but still he hesitated.

"You already promised to tell me"

"I crossed my fingers"

"No you didn't"

"How can you tell?" He looked at her sweet smile, like she was the most innocent girl in the world, she must have realized he was frustrated, because suddenly, she was laughing and flashing her tongue out at him. "Takenouchi 1, Kamiya 0"

"Well, okay, but if that is it, then tell me"

"What about…"

"I promise to leave you two alone" He said trying to sound solemn, she stared at him.

"Tai…"

"Yes?"

"You're see through now remember?"

"Yes Sora, so what?"

"I can see your crossed fingers"

Defeated and embarrassed, he cleaned his throat, looking away. "Fine, I promise, I won't try to gather embarrassing stories about you for later use"

"Thanks Tai, that's very nice of you"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I'll have to content with the ones I already know" Tai rubbed his nosed, suddenly laughing. "Hey, I just thought of something, remember what happened at that soccer game when we lost for one goal? The one you lost your…"

"Get to the point" Now she was the one blushing, but Tai was still thinking.

"Well, I promised to take that secret to my grave and…." He raised his eyebrows and stretched his arms comically, as if presenting a great feat on his part.

Sora stared blankly him.

"Yes Tai, you are a great secret keeper" She told him, not hiding her sarcasm.

"Come on you know it's funny"

"I'm not sure about that" She told him. "It's in-between"

Tai rolled his eyes. "Tough crowd here"

They fell silent after that, trading a long stare for a mere while which seemed to last ages. The glance ended but still, Tai felt comfortable, like he hasn't in a long while now. For the first time he was not riled up for being dead, or trying to find a distraction.

"So…" He spoke, his voice weak and hesitating, feeling the need to fill the silence. "Are you going to tell me now?"

At his question, the auburn haired girl merely nodded, resting her head against the tree, sun rays stormed her face slipping through the leaves and when the wind blew, the light seemed to dance one her features, glistening in her blazing hair, and her fiery eyes.

The vision left Tai speechless. Then she spoke, her eyes betraying how uneasy she was.

"No, I..." Her voice trailed of, surrounded by thick veils of emmotions, ringing true to Tai. "I don't think I can, but I did promise didn't I?"

"Yes"

"So, do you trust me?" Her question almost caught him off guard. Still he could tell by the way she was blushing, the way her smile wavered, and knew she would never hid something from him. No matter how much her reluctance made his curiosity grow. She was his best friend, and he knew there was only one answer he could give her.

Because it was the truth.

"I trust you Sora"

* * *

 **As I say Agumon will be back, this is a slow chapter, next one will be as well, but then things will heat up!  
**

 **PLease read and review XD**

 **PS: If you are wondering about Brave Hearts I'm working on it, but the next chapter got stuck on dead ends with a few characters, and it's becoming bigger than I anticipated. I might divided in two parts, or not... So it might take a while longer to be ready, but it will!**


End file.
